


What's one (or six) more

by kojafras



Series: #messdrabbles [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dragon Age AU, M/M, also yixing is a vampire, because why not, so specifically inquisition au, still in haven bc shit hasn't hit the fan yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kojafras/pseuds/kojafras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan and his Chargers join the crew, including a certain pale-skinned man with a straight face and bright red eyes. Joonmyun has to know more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's one (or six) more

**Author's Note:**

> day 6 of #messydrabbles  
> dragon age!au + vampire!au w/Suho, Yixing
> 
> i don't know, man

Minho was hot on his trail, following him out of the chantry and into Haven proper. “I really don’t think this is a good idea.”

Joonmyun spared him a glance but didn’t slow. “You think _this_ is a bad idea, but following the orders of someone based on a glowing green mark isn’t?”

“That’s different,” Minho groaned. “It’s a mark of the fade and, anyway, I would like to restate that this idea is awful. We hardly need a mercenary, we have my men, and Tao’s for any espionage needs.”

Joonmyun tsked. “We can always use more.” He finally passed out the front gates and made an abrupt turn towards the lone tent by the stables. He heard Minho stop behind him and mutter under his breath before heading towards his troops.

The handsome mercenary glanced up when he came over, and began speaking before Joonmyun could even open his mouth. “Hey there, Boss. I wasn’t expecting you to head over so early in the day, what can I do you for?”

Joonmyun stared up at the scarred face. “Sorry, yeah. I just wanted to welcome you, I suppose. Welcome, Iron Dragon, to Haven. It’s a bit dingy but it works just fine.” He frowned slightly. It was not the reason he’d come, and he didn’t like beating around the bush. 

The mercenary chuckled. “No welcome necessary, and it’s a fine place–”

“Yifan,” a pixie-like face popped out between the folds of the tent, features marred with a ferocious scowl. “Are you really making him call you that?” He turned his surprisingly bright eyes on Joonmyun. “Call him Yifan. It’s his name. You’re paying us.”

The mercenary sighed. “Yes. I s’pose Yifan will do.” He slapped a hand over the other man’s face and made to push him back in the tent. “Go along now. The boss and I have business to talk about.”

Joonmyun watched as the boy struggled to wrangle the enormous hand off his face. “Actually,” he started, smiling slightly as both men stopped. “I had a couple questions about your crew. The Chargers, was it?”

Yifan removed his hand and stepped almost protectively in front of the tent, the man inside stiffening. Joonmyun frowned. “You got a problem with my guys?”

“No! No, not at all! I was just wondering…” He trailed off, glancing around furtively. “Is it true that you have a, um, a vamp–”

“A vampire? Yes.”

Joonmyun turned slowly, face heating. Behind him, the remaining men of Yifan’s crew were standing, among them the pale, ruby-eyed man that Joonmyun had been eyeing since they had arrived. “Oh,” he said, intelligently.

The man blinked, expression impassive. “If you take issue with it, I can leave. I am only a recent addition to the Iron Dragon’s team. I am sure that he would not miss my presence.”

“Now wait just a minute–”

“Hold on!” Joonmyun nearly shouted, interrupting what would surely be a tirade from the large man, “I was just wondering, I meant no harm.” He turned to the man in question. “I’m very sorry for–” he stopped and looked away, frowning. “I didn’t mean anything by it. I was just curious, and I hope you still feel welcome here.” And with that, he turned on his heel and stormed out.

He muttered under his breath, marching past the guard and out to the frozen lake, taking a seat by the shore. He stuffed his head between his knees and drew some quick breaths. It was fine, he would just never show his face around the mercenary crew again. Pefect.

Joonmyun groaned, but waited a long while before standing. When he did, the sun had started to set, and he marched slowly back to Haven, lingering by the gate.

“Herald of Andraste.”

Joonmyun startled violently, half bent over and hand covering his chest as he turned to stare at the speaker. It was the vampire. “Oh, hello.”

“I didn’t mean to startle you.” The man almost frowned. “I wanted to apologize for my animosity towards you earlier. I realize now that you were just genuinely curious. If you like, I can tell you all about myself, from my dietary habits to physical differences.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Joonmyun sighed. “I’d just never heard of a vampire before, and wondered if it was true. Now I can see it is true.” He motioned to the man standing before him. “And as long as you can fight, I have no further issues. Please, just forget I ever asked. Goodnight, um...”

The man nodded. “Herald, the others call me Yixing. You may as well.”

“Okay, Yiixng.” Joonmyun smiled. “And none of that ‘Herald’ stuff. Please call me Joonmyun. And I’m glad you’re here.” He held out his hand in offering. Yixing was slow to accept the gesture, but shook his hand firmly. His pallid skin clashed oddly with Joonmyun’s green-tinted hand.

“I am glad to offer my assistance to your cause,” he said, tone serious. And then, if was as Joonmyun had missed a few seconds because the man was practically on top of him, strange eyes staring through him. “You will make a good leader,” he almost whispered, “I will follow you until you meet your end.” And then he ended the handshake, nodded, and made his way back to Yifan’s tent.

Joonmyun stood still, heart hammering inside his chest. The usual nervousness was still there, but underlying that was a new sort of excitement, electricity thrumming beneath his skin. He headed back to the chantry with and added confidence to his walk, something surely caused by his exchange with the pale-skinned, bright-eyed newcomer. In that lingering glance, it was as though Yixing had been searching him for something, and had not found him wanting.

For once, Joonmyun didn’t fear what lay ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Yixing kills Corypheus single-handedly and everything's super chill.


End file.
